Finding Strength
by Darcehole
Summary: Kelsi has to learn to stick up for herself or else Sharpay will walk over her fo rthe rest of her life. But it can be so hard at times when you feel so small. Main Ryelsi.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N This is my first fanfic I hope you like it, I'm not much of a writer but yeah…tell me what you think! :)**

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own the characters but you're not stupid enough to think I did :)**

Kelsi sat at her piano, the music flowing freely from her fingertips. When she played her music she was completely oblivious to anything else that was going on around her, sometimes a little _too _oblivious. Today was one of those days.

"Kelsi!" shouted the tall blonde that Kelsi was far too familiar with, the _clip clop _of her high heels striding towards the small girl at the piano. _Oh god, what have I done now?_ Thought Kelsi her mind flicking through anything that she may be going to get yelled at for but before she could find something Sharpay was standing over her looking incredibly pissed off.

"Yes…S-Sharpay?" a frightened Kelsi asked her eyes not daring to meet the tall blonde's eyes.

"Did I not tell you to change the tempo in the bridge of this song?" she asked slamming the sheet music on the top of the piano, making Kelsi jump.

"Oh…uh…um…" Kelsi tried to force the words out, she new what she needed to say: "_That part needs to be kept slow to keep the integrity of the song" _but would the words come out? Of course not. So Sharpay was left standing there, hands on hips tapping her toes impatiently waiting for the mouse to squeak.

"But Sharpay, I just wanted to keep the integrity of the song…It means a lot to me..." Her voice trailing off her mind obviously in thought about the meaning of the song.

"Change it" Replied Sharpay bluntly, taking no notice of what the small girl had said.

"Bu-" Sharpay took a step towards the girl and grabbed her by the collar of her shirt lifting her up, her glare meeting Kelsi's wide eyed gaze.

"Change it" Repeated Sharpay, feeling the girl tremble under her grip she felt so much power. Not many people would know it but Sharpay was pretty strong, even if it was just when overpowering small pianists.

Sharpay let go of Kelsi's collar but her glare stayed fixed on her eyes until Kelsi dropped her head and nodded in defeat. _I tried_ she tried to reassure herself _I really tried._

Sharpay gave Kelsi a fake smile and turned to walk out the door.

"Oh drop it by my house later tonight" Sharpay stated walking away.

"Oh I c-can't tonight I'm bus-" Sharpay spun around and shot Kelsi a daring look.

"Ok…see you then" said Kelsi defeated once again. Sharpay just smirked and left the room. She knew Kelsi wouldn't stand up to her, and that was just the way she liked it.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm pretty sure I don't own HSM or any of it's characters :D

**I'm pretty sure I don't own HSM or any of it's characters :D**

Kelsi checked her watch as she walked past the wealthy houses that gradually got bigger and better. Stupid Sharpay, Kelsi knew she had to be somewhere else but, once again she was too weak to defend herself against Sharpay. It was ridiculous Kelsi thought, how one person can scare her so much! Kelsi had been swimming with sharks and wasn't nearly as scared as she is when Sharpay stands over her and glares into her eyes. It was horrible.

Kelsi was so consumed in her thoughts that she almost missed the Evans' mansion. It was huge and glamorous, just like those who inhabited it. She walked up to the large gates and pressed the buzzer on the intercom. "Ah, it's Kelsi Nielson; I'm here for S-Sharpay"

"Of course, on minute" said the well spoken voice coming out of the box. After a few seconds the gates opened and Kelsi took small steps into the yard and walked towards the front door. Around all this polished scenery Kelsi felt so out of place, she was small and plain and this house was huge and beautiful, she just hoped that she didn't have to stay long.

At the door she pressed the doorbell and the door swung open almost immediately. Sharpay stood there and looked down at Kelsi. Kelsi, feeling uncomfortable reached into her blue shoulder bag and grabbed out the sheet music for the song that Sharpay wanted to up the tempo on. She cautiously handed the papers over to Sharpay and took an inch step back in case for some reason Sharpay wasn't satisfied.

"Well, let's hear it" commanded Sharpay and led Kelsi into a room with a baby grand piano. The piano was beautiful, she'd never played one so beautiful and she just stood there gazing in awe. Many would find it stupid that she was so amazed by a piano, but for her, with her love of music it was like a dream.

"Sometime this century…" added Sharpay a little irritated that Kelsi was taking so long.

"Oh, right" Said Kelsi, awakening from her trance and sat down at the stool and started to play the once slow and beautiful song that was now boppy and meaningless.

When she was finished she looked up at Sharpay hoping that she was satisfied, she seemed to be and Kelsi silently breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that what you wanted? I mean you'll need drums and guitar as well, but yeah…" She said looking at her feet, she had problems with looking people in the eye, and it just made her feel so uncomfortable.

"Yeah its fine" Said Sharpay blankly, picking at her nails.

"Oh ok, great well I got to go" Said Kelsi picking up the music and shoving it back in her bag. When she stood up Sharpay just stood there looking at her with a judgmental face, this made Kelsi feel extremely awkward.

"Oh and don't even _think _of helping Troy barf boy and his tart of a girlfriend in this talent show…"Threatened Sharpay. Kelsi's stomach lurched, she had been helping them everyday after school, in fact she was meant to be there _now._ She didn't know if it would be better to say something or just pretend to go along with what Sharpay was saying. She thought the safer option would be to go with the latter. Her response was to nod her head.

When Kelsi tried to leave Sharpay wouldn't move, it was like she was waiting for Kelsi to say something else.

"May I please pass?" asked a worried Kelsi. An awkward silence was started to form when thankfully there was a conveniently timed interruption.

"Sharpay! Mum wants to know if you're going to come to our cousins christening on Sunday." He asked. "Oh hi, Kelsi. What are you doing here?" He asked with a smile. Kelsi thought it appropriate to let Sharpay answer first.

"Yeah, ok" Replied Sharpay. While Sharpay was talking this allowed Kelsi to step around her so she wasn't trapped between Sharpay and the piano. Sharpay looked back to where Kelsi formerly stood and did a double take, then noticing she was standing right beside her.

"I've got to go…"Said Kelsi and hurried off, the awkwardness was starting to get to her.

She knocked on the door of Gabriella Montez. She felt so guilty for being late but guessed that Gabriella and Troy may have wanted some "alone time" anyway.

"Hi Kelsi" Greeted Mrs. Montez opening the door for her, "they're just in the sitting room" she smiled.

"Thank you" Smiled Kelsi back. She walked into the sitting room and saw Gabriella and Troy giggling and laughing.

"There's our playmaker!" Exclaimed Troy, grinning.

"Hi guys, so sorry I'm late! I got caught up at Sharpay's…" She explained.

"Sharpay's? Why were you at her house?" questioned Gabriella

"I uh…She wanted me to do something for her" Said Kelsi

"Kelsi, why do you help her? She's such a bitch to you! But you continue to be her little musical slave…I don't understand" lectured Gabriella.

"I know, but I just, I mean she scares me to death and she knows it and any time I try to stand up to her, she shoots me down" said Kelsi feeling like a fool.

"Don't you want us to win the talent show?" Asked Gabriella

"Of course I do!" cried Kelsi "But, I can't say no, not to her anyway…"

"Well you've got to stop doing whatever she tells you to" Gabriella told her

"I am…I mean I'm not supposed to be here right now…"Explained Kelsi

"What do you mean?" asked Gabriella

"Well…she threatened me… saying "_Don't even think of helping Troy and Gabriella in the talent show" _But like I wouldn't, you guys are the closest things I have to friend" Told Kelsi.

"Well" said Troy "Let's practice this song then shall we?" and with that they got down to the business of the visit. Although Kelsi couldn't help but feel a bit hurt that they brushed off what she said so easily.

**Tell me what you think guys, please review! I don't know if I'm doing a good job or not if you don't tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

Kelsi tended to stay away from well, pretty much everything at school

Kelsi tended to stay away from well, pretty much everything at school. She sat by herself in classes, kept her head down while walking through the locker bay and ate her lunch in the music rooms with her favourite item; the piano. Some days she could go for a whole day without speaking a word to anyone. Sometimes she wished that wasn't the way. Sometimes she would look at the cheerleaders, laughing, chatting and flirting and feel jealous. But that wasn't Kelsi and it never would be, so she just stuck to herself. But _sometimes _she just wishes she had a friend.

Troy and Gabriella would smile at her and say hello when they saw her in the hall but they didn't really care, they were just being polite. And Sharpay, well Sharpay just walked all over her, using her power over Kelsi to get what she wanted and she always did. But Kelsi made a silent pact to herself that she wouldn't put up with Sharpay's shit anymore, even if it killed her.

Kelsi's house was small and quaint; her mother had very country style artwork hanging around the house with hand made quilts and other little arty craft things like that. Kelsi had an older sister named Annabelle she was twenty one and studying at Uni (**A.N Sorry I guess in America it's college? I'm Australian :P) **She still lived at home but between work and her boyfriend, Kelsi didn't see her that much.

"Hey Kels" Said Annabelle, who was sitting on the couch eating a packet of potato chips watching _Gossip Girl. _Kelsi wasn't much like her sister, Kelsi was into music, she was quiet, short and very bland looking while her sister was tall, sporty, outgoing and tall and thin. But Kelsi loved her sister more than anything, she was her guide and Kelsi told her everything, although not much went on in Kelsi's life, apart from music.

"Hey Anna" Said Kelsi, plonking her bag down next to the door. "What're you doing?" she asked, taking a seat next to her sister and pinching a chip.

"Procrastinating" said Annabelle blankly, "I have an assignment to do but I'm doing everything else possible before I do it…Do you want to go up the street?" she asked Kelsi. Kelsi couldn't refuse, she barely ever got out of the house and she was glad to be spending some time with her sister.

"Sure" said Kelsi, standing up and brushing the crumbs off her clothes. "I'll write a note for mum."

"Alright then, I'll be in the car" said Annabelle, flicking the off button on the remote control.

Kelsi walked into the kitchen and wrote a note:

"_Hi Mum, _

_Annabelle and I have gone up to the shops, should be home soon._

_Xoxo_

_Kelsi"_

She stuck the note on the fridge and ran out to her sisters little purple car. They drove to the shopping centre and went in to have a look at clothes. Most of the clothes Kelsi wore, weren't particularly stylish but her sister could help that. They had a look around a lot of the little clothing shops, shoe stores, jewelry and all the rest when Annabelle decided she wanted to have a look in a small yet expensive dress shop.

"Lets have a look in here" said Annabelle, leading her sister by the hand into the shop.

"Oh yeah, coz I have ten million dollars to spend" said Kelsi sarcastically walking into the shop.

Kelsi was looking at a little red number and didn't even want to look at the price tag, she knew her sister could never afford anything in this shop, but there was no harm in looking. Bored, Kelsi went and looked at the hats and fascinators that were on a rack besides the counter.

"Do you have this in the next size down?" Kelsi heard a familiar voice say to the shopkeeper. She looked up and saw Sharpay holding a little black dress. Not wanting to be seen by her Kelsi quickly ran to her sisters side, but Sharpay spotted her.

"Kelsi?" She scoffed; surprised that such a plain girl would be in a shop like this, "What are you doing here?" she asked as if it were her business to know what Kelsi was doing.

"I um, I'm here with my sister" she said nodding her head in the direction of her sister.

Sharpay looked at Annabelle, eyeing her up and down. Quite frankly she was shocked that this girl was Kelsi's sister, she was tall, made up and confident although her face did have a lot of features like her younger sister.

"Who's she?" whispered Annabelle to her younger sister.

"I'm Sharpay" declared Sharpay glaring at Annabelle, looking her up and down.

"Well, nice to meet you _Sharpay. _But we have to get going now. Bye" Said Annabelle, dragging Kelsi by her arm out of the shop.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still don't own it 

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it ******

**A.N: Sorry that I took so long to put this up and sorry that it's pretty crap, I'm writing through writers block, well, trying.**

Annabelle didn't say anything about the Sharpay incident on the way home, and Kelsi didn't ask. She thought it were very strange though, unless Annabelle just didn't like the situation and wanted to escape. Still, strange.

The next day at school was pretty average; Kelsi didn't talk to anyone unless necessary, like when she had to answer a question in chemistry that she didn't know the answer to because she was too busy looking out the window.

The bell rang for lunchtime and Kelsi dawdled off to her locker. She didn't really have anywhere to be, anyone to talk to. That's just the way it was. As she walked with her head down through the crowds of people, a new melody randomly popped into her head and she _very_ quietly started humming the tune. She was so absorbed in the new melody she didn't notice the body walking her way; she too had her head down looking at her timetable.

"Oomph!" was the noise that escaped the other girls' mouth as they collided.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry!" the other girl apologized, helping Kelsi pick up her books and sheet music.

"Th-that's okay, my fault too, I wasn't watching where I was going, as usual" Kelsi replied. The other girl smiled and helped Kelsi up. She wasn't much taller than Kelsi, she had long straight brown hair pushed back in a yellow headband, blue eyes and was wearing black skinny leg jeans and a grey hoodie.

"Nice music" she said handing Kelsi the loose papers that had scattered all over the floor. "What do you play?" she asked.

"Piano" replied Kelsi, smiling. Someone had actually taken interest in her.

"Oh, cool" Said the other girl, "I'm Billie, by the way, and you are?"

"Kelsi" Kelsi replied, this girl made her feel so _comfortable._

"Hey, I'm new here, do you mind if I hang with you? I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to, but yeah" she smiled at Kelsi hopefully.

"Yeah sure, I'll just put my stuff in my locker and I'll show you around"

Kelsi showed Billie around most of the school. Well, the bits she knew anyway. She didn't really go into the Gym or the art rooms, which she realised later was quite selfish of her. Finally she showed Billie the music rooms, and the auditorium.

"Hey while we're here, maybe you could play me a song? I'd love to hear you play" asked Billie skipping over to the piano. _She's so bubbly _thought Kelsi, following her over to the piano. Billie waited for Kelsi doing a strange foot dance whilst she got her sheet music ready, but as soon as Kelsi played the first harmonic chord she watched in awe of the small girl playing with such emotion and passion. When Kelsi finished she turned and smiled at Billie who had a plain look of astonishment on her face.

"Wow, you're _really_ good!" complimented Billie, Grinning. Kelsi blushed and smiled.

A slow, sarcastic clap echoed through the auditorium. The girls turned around and saw Sharpay standing there, standing with her signature hand on hip, toe pointed stance. She started advancing towards them and Kelsi gulped. "_What the hell does she want?" _thought Kelsi. Billie just stood there looking at the tall girl walking towards her. "_How is she not scared?" _thought Kelsi as her stomach lurched. In a way she envied Billie for her courage.

"Yeah, yeah. She can play a piano. Anyone can learn that. But to sing, that takes _real _talent" Sharpay scolded, glaring at Kelsi.

"Well if it's so easy, then why don't you learn?" retorted Billie, with a smug look on her face. Kelsi watched Billie in awe; she was actually standing up to Sharpay! Sharpay thought for a moment and replied in a very nasty tone "Because I've got more important things to do" she spun around to Kelsi "You, play the song for the talent show. Let's show your little _friend_ here what _real_ talent is. Kelsi looked at Billie and Billie shrugged as if to say: "Why not?" so she began to play the once slow and beautiful song that was now boppy as all hell. Sharpay performed the song with her usual confident air, hitting all the high power notes. She finished with a bang and looked expectantly at her small audience. Billie returned the slow sarcastic clap that Sharpay had just given to Billie's new found friend.

"See, now that's _real_ talent. Are we clear?" She snapped at Billie.

"I've heard better" said Billie simply and shrugged.

"Oh really? Let's hear you then" instructed Sharpay

"Oh no, not _me_." Said Billie, "But trust me, you're not as spectacular as you think."

"Well if you can't do better then you're a hypocrite" said Sharpay inching closer and closer to the small girl.

"Well so are you." Said Billie, looking straight up into Sharpay's eyes. "You claim that anyone can play piano, yet you can't do it yourself but then you say that because I can't sing and you're not the best I've heard that _I'm_ a hypocrite."

"Touché" mumbled Kelsi smiling.

"What was that?" dared Sharpay, looking over Kelsi. The small ounce of confidence that Kelsi had just gained had diminished completely and she looked at her feet.

"Nothing" She whispered.

"That's what I though" sneered Sharpay then flicked her hair and left.

"_That was amazing" _Thought Kelsi as her mind replayed what just happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N Short chapter, but i wanted to write more and this is what i came up with :) **

**Disclaimer: Yeah i dont own HSM or its characters, i do however own billie and the random persons milk idea :P**

Billie sat at Kelsi's kitchen table fiddling with an apple. Kelsi had invited her over after school, just to hang out. Billie was so nice, friendly and fun and she stood up to Sharpay. Now _that_ was something that anyone can admire.

"So, how do you like east high?" asked Kelsi, eating some two minute noodles.

"Yeah, it's alright. Just a school I guess…" replied Billie.

"And wow, the way you stood up to Sharpay, no not only stood up to, you burned her good! Just…wow…" Kelsi trailed of, forking up another forkful of noodles.

"Kelsi. It was nothing, she's a bimbo bitch who think she's tops, I don't see why you keep going on about it."

"But you don't understand. It's Sharpay, Ice Queen of the school. No-one ever tells her what to do"

"But why?" asked Billie

"Because…actually, I don't know why…but you just don't" said Kelsi.

"You seem so scared of her, you do realize that you can actually see the fear in your eyes, right?" teased Billie.

"You can?" asked Kelsi, embarrassed. Billie nodded, sticking her fork into the bowl of noodles.

"That's probably why she has so much control over you, because she _knows_ that you're scared, you just need to stand up to her, and show her that she's not the boss of you!" Billie told her.

Kelsi thought for a moment.

"You know, I have tried. I really have. But, I don't know. She always finds a way to get me to do whatever she wants me to. I mean, if it wasn't for her, then no one would hear my music, I guess"

"See, now you're defending her!" Billie argued

"I'm not defending her, but it is true. I write the songs, and she sings them…" Kelsi sighed.

"Whatevs, lets do something" suggested Billie, politely placing her bowl and fork in the sink.

"Um, ok…what do you wanna do?" asked Kelsi, doing the same.

"I want, to go to some random persons house. Walk inside sit down on their couch. Ask for a drink of milk. Walk over to the fridge and exclaim "SKINNY MILK! WHAT IS THIS?" and storm off" grinned Billie. Kelsi just stared at her then broke out into laughter.

"You really are something, aren't you?" Teased Kelsi shaking her head.

"It would be funny though, I reckon anyway." Billie said running into the lounge room.

Kelsi followed her into the lounge room where "You're the one that I want" from Grease was playing on the TV.

"Wow, this is old" Kelsi said sitting down on the couch, grabbing the remote to change it.

"No! Don't change it!" screamed Billie. Kelsi slowly placed the remote back on the couch. Billie started singing Sandy's part.

"If you're filled, with affection, but you're too shy to convey" She sang to Kelsi who was sitting on the couch laughing as Billie started to dance like they did in the fifties.

"Meditate, in my direction. Feel your way" she continued to sing and dance. After much hesitation, she eventually had Kelsi up dancing with her. The song finished and they collapsed on the floor in a bout of laughter. When the laughter died down and they both sighed in the exact same tone at the same time, they started laughing again.

"You know, you're a pretty good singer" Kelsi complimented

"Ehh, I don't think so" said Billie, "sure, I like it but nah"

"Why not?" Asked Kelsi

"I just, nah. Leave it at that" Billie smiled and checked the time on her phone.

"Oh crap, its five thirty. I better get going. I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled and Kelsi walked her to the door.

"Seeya tomorrow!" Kelsi waved and went back inside.

This girl, was so opposite to Kelsi in many ways. But somehow Kelsi felt like whatever she lacked, Billie had. For the first time in her life, Kelsi felt she had actually found a true _friend._


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N Hey guys, this chapter will probably focus more on Sharpay views of things! : You guys should deff review, coz reviews make me happ. :D**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, i dont own it. Never have nevv will.**

Sharpay sat at her kitchen table poking at the plastic fruit on the table with her fork.

"Ryan, do you think I'm a good singer?" she asked him

"What?" mumbled Ryan through a mouthful of an apple. Sharpay reached over and pulled his iPod headphones from his ears.

"I said, do you think I'm a good singer" she repeated. He gave her a confused look.

"No Sharpay, you're tone deaf" He said sarcastically, "Shar, you're amazing. You know it. Why would you ask?" Sharpay just sat there for a moment, fiddling. Only Ryan would ever see this Sharpay, sure the Ice Queen facade was convincing enough to everyone else, but Ryan knew that his sister wasn't all cold glares and harsh words. To some extent, there was a level of vulnerability to Sharpay Evans.

"Well, I know. It's just. There was this girl today, and she's all like "you're not the best singer I've heard" And like, she wasn't scared of me. Ryan, _everyone's _scared of me!" she explained, stabbing her fork into the innocent fruit.

"Sharpay, not everyone's going to like you, that's the way it is. And not everyone _has_ to like you. That's showbiz" Said Ryan, inwardly laughing at his sister's naïveté She thought that she was so secure, but in her own ways she was very naïve.

"I guess not, but still. I think she was new, she spoke to me as if I was no one." Sharpay explained.

"Where was this anyway" Ryan asked, starting to play drums on his plate with his knife and fork. Sharpay shot him a look and he immediately stopped.

"She was with Kelsi in the auditorium at lunch time, and get this, _Kelsi_ even thought she had the nerve to stand up to me, but _that_ was short lived." Sharpay scoffed.

"I highly doubt that" said Ryan, "But don't look too much into it Sis, it looks like Kelsi's found a friend. She deserves it, she's so sweet, and nice, and talented and.."

"Ryan!" Sharpay interrupted, "Are you…in love with… piano girl!?" Sharpay teased.

"Well, I…um… I guess" Ryan blushed.

"Ew, why?" snorted Sharpay, in her eyes, her brother could do so much better. Ryan glared at her and left the table.

"You wouldn't understand" He scowled and stormed off from the table, leaving his sister to ponder what she'd done wrong.

_I'm not wrong for wanting my brother to have the best girl possible; I'm just looking out for him. He deserves the best, and he can do better than Kelsi. _Sharpay thought. She'd grown up making all Ryan's decisions for him, from what clothes he should wear to what classes he should take at school. It was hard for her to accept that he could actually choose who he likes. This got her to thinking _why _he shouldn't like Kelsi. Here's a list of what she came up with:

She's short

Not that pretty

Annoyingly shy

She helps Gabriella and Troy

That other short chick.

Looking over her list in her head, she realized that all these things were reasons why _she_ didn't like Kelsi, and they weren't even good reasons. But Sharpay didn't need a reason for anything. That's the way she liked it, nobody ever questioned what she did or what she said.

Sharpay walked into her bedroom and looked around her room, her walls covered in photos of her and Ryan from previous productions, posters of topless celebrities guys of course and all her awards and certificates. Did she earn them? Of course she did! Her whole life has been on stage, every credit, every award, she earned. That girl doesn't know what she's talking about. With all these thoughts swarming around in her head, Sharpay was actually surprised at how hurt she was by the small girls' words. Not like she would ever let anyone know that though.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys Please review! Haha i sound so desperate, well i guess i am... Well anyway i'll be forever greatful if you do :)**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own...anything :)**

* * *

The loud blast of music that erupted form Kelsi Nielson's radio alarm clock indicated that it was time to emerge from her bedroom for yet another day at school

The loud blast of music that erupted form Kelsi Nielson's radio alarm clock indicated that it was time to emerge from her bedroom for yet another day at school. Kelsi laid in bed her mind searching for what day it was or if she could stay in bed. It was Wednesday. Smack bang in the middle of the week, well there's only three days to go, that's a good point. But rather than her usual reluctance to get out of bed, she actually felt happy too. Now that she had a friend, she could actually look forward to going to school, a rare occurrence for Kelsi.

She made her way through her morning routine: Breakfast, shower, get dressed, brush teeth, do hair, pick hat and start to walk to school. As she was walking she heard quick footsteps racing towards her, as she turned around she hardly had time to recognize the figure that was advancing towards her. Before she knew it, she was knocked onto the ground with a thud as the culprit giggled and helped her to her feet.

"You're supposed to catch me fool" Teased Billie rubbing her thigh.

"Well you didn't give me much warning" argued Kelsi, only the slightest bit annoyed.

"You weren't meant to turn around!" Billie defended. Kelsi looked a bit shocked that her friend was so upset, Billie picked up on this and clarified. "Kelsi, chill, I'm kidding" she smiled, continuing to walk.

"So how come you're walking?" Kelsi asked "You don't even live anywhere around here…" she added. Not that she didn't like walking to school with a friend; it was just a new experience to her.

"Oh I saw you walking when I was in the car, so I thought, instead of being kind and offering you a lift, I'd walk with you" she grinned and started skipping.

"fair enough...W-what are you doing?" Kelsi asked jogging to catch up with her.

"Nothing" she said bluntly, continuing to skip, but turned around to see Kelsi walking looking slightly embarrassed. Billie frowned and stopped skipping and continued to walk like a normal person. Kelsi felt a bit guilty that her friend had known she was embarrassed so decided to break the silence.

"So…seen any guys that you think are cute?" she asked, realizing how girly and dumb she sounded, oh well, maybe it was about time to act like a normal teenager for once.

"Um yeah…" Billie blushed; Kelsi raised her eyebrows inviting her to continue. "Well, he's really cute um the captain of the basketball team, Troy Bolton, I think his name is. Do you know him?" Kelsi rolled her eyes and started to laugh. How did she know that Billie was going to say that of course it was Troy Bolton? "What?" Billie wined at Kelsi's response.

"Of course it would be Troy Bolton" Kelsi teased, "He's East High's primo boy, everyone loves him. But he's off limits" Kelsi informed.

"Oh…" said Billie, a bit disappointed, although she knew that someone like him would never like anyone like her, it was always harmless to dream. "Well, what about you? Got your eye on anyone?" Billie asked casually. At this question Kelsi's cheeks turned a bright shade of red, answering Billie's question for her. Kelsi had never told anyone about who she secretly crushed on, she hardly even admitted it to herself.

"Ooh!" screamed Billie excitedly. "Who is it? It's Troy, isn't it?" Billie jumped in front of Kelsi and started walking backwards, eager to get the goss.

"What! No!" Kelsi defended, "It's…" Kelsi was weary of telling someone she had just met the day before her secret crush. Wait she had only known Billie a day? Wow. She felt so comfortable around her, much more comfortable than she had ever felt around anyone, even those she had known for years.

"Don't leave me hanging" Billie pleaded, "c'mon, spill, I told you mine, now you tell me yours!"

"Oh alright" Kelsi gave in. "It's Ryan Evans…" she admitted.

"Evans…any relation to that blonde bitch?" Billie asked.

"Sharpay? Ah yeah, twin brother actually…" Kelsi offered.

"Wow…imagine that… you'd wanna hope he's not like her…" Said Billie

"No, not at all. He's really sweet and modest…" Kelsi smiled.

In perfect timing, the two arrived at the front entrance of East High and made their way through the crowds of people towards the locker bays. Kelsi caught a glance at Gabriella and smiled, only to be returned with daggers. What had she done? She looked at her feet as a pit of sadness encompassed her. Gabriella was now angry at her, and she didn't even know what she'd done wrong. She could of course confront her, but that was just so un-Kelsi like.

_Of course! _Kelsi thought. She missed rehearsals last night. She completely forgot. The first time Kelsi had _ever_ missed rehearsals of any sort. She was riddled with guilt. At least that Gabriella wasn't going to shout at her the way that Sharpay would. But the look Gabriella gave her was enough to compensate that.

"Are you ok?" asked Billie, noticing the look on Kelsi's face.

"Um…I…yeah" Kelsi said forcing a smile.

"Okay…" said Billie not convinced. Kelsi looked at her feet and continued to advance down the hall, walking straight past her own locker.

"Kelsi!" Billie called standing at her locker. Kelsi turned around and looked at Billie blankly. "You're locker's here…" she stated.

"Oh right" Kelsi said blushing furiously walking hurriedly back towards her locker. Billie looked concerned.

"Kels, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh… it's really small and stupid. But I missed rehearsal yesterday with Troy and Gabriella, and now they're angry with me…" she sighed. Kelsi had hardly any friends, and any form on conflict and she broke down.

"Rehearsal for what?" Billie asked, feeling guilty because she realized that she was the source of her friend's sadness as she missed rehearsal to be with her.

"The school spring talent show… I've been helping them everyday after school so that they bet out Sharpay…" she told Billie.

"Oh…" was all Billie could produce. She didn't know what to say. "Um which one's Gabriella?" she asked, Kelsi pointed towards the giggling Gabrielle who had her arm around Troy's shoulder.

"What are you doing?" she called after Billie, Billie just turned back and gave Kelsi a smile. Kelsi felt both worried and confused. She saw Billie walk up to Gabriella, all smiles and she started to explain something to her, at first Gabriella looked confused that a complete stranger just came up and started talking to her but as the conversation progressed she started smiling and nodding and soon Billie was back at Kelsi's side.

"W-what did you say?" Kelsi asked nervously, fidgeting with the buttons on her jeans pockets. Billie smiled "I just told her that I'm really sorry that you missed rehearsal yesterday and that you felt really bad and I thought I should apologize because I thought it was my fault" Billie explained.

"and what did she say?" Kelsi asked.

"She said it was all cool and that she didn't mean to give you daggers, but she thought you were with Sharpay…" Billie said. "Oh drama, drama!" she added jokingly.

The bell then rang for homeroom.

Kelsi felt slightly disappointed that Billie wasn't in her form and she had to return to the silent little pianist that East High knew.

Nothing too interesting happened during homeroom. Miss Darbus read the bulletin but Kelsi wasn't listening, she never was. Instead she was drawing doodles all over her planner. Well, not _doodles_ exactly, just scribbles and hearts, all the regular things a teenager draws when their bored. Her distant state was interrupted.

"Isn't that right _Miss Neilson?" _Mrs. Darbus asked, picking up on Kelsi's absence. The whole class turned in their chairs to see Kelsi look up with her deer caught in headlights gaze.

"I…uh.." Kelsi's face turned as red as was humanly possible. She wasn't used to this form of public humiliation, or any attention like this at all to be exact.

"Perhaps a lunchtime detention will help keep your attention?" Darbus said smirking. A couple of students across the room laughed, and she could be sure that one of them was Sharpay. "_Screw you Darbus, after everything I've done for you and your shows…I get this?" _Kelsi thought, but of course she would never say anything like that.

"Y-yes miss" Kelsi said embarrassed, trying to hide her flushing cheeks.

"As I was saying" Darbus continued, exhibiting a dramatic spiel about the evils of cell phones. Finally the bell rang and Kelsi hurried out of the room.

"Nice job, Nielson" sneered Sharpay as she pushed past the small girl, knocking her slightly backwards. "You can make up our rehearsal time after school, got it" Sharpay turned around giving her a venom filled glare. Kelsi nodded quickly, without realizing that she had once again given into Sharpay Evans.

* * *

**A.N Please tell me what you thought! I'm not getting any reviews so I don't really know what I'm doing right or wrong… anything would be appreciated! A big thank you to AllForLoveAndHappiness and tashLOVE, you guys are awesome! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kelsi headed towards the auditorium for Darbus style

Kelsi headed towards the auditorium for Darbus style. She was so pissed off, so what she drifted off in class, everyone else was as well, but I guess they're better at hiding it than her. She quickened her steps as she remembered that Mrs. Darbus absolutely despised tardiness._ God, how could she forget?_ She finally reached the auditorium she didn't know anyone there, that wasn't unusual for Kelsi, but it would have been nice to see someone she knew there. Although, a few people did look at her as if to say _"She's in detention, she looks too innocent"_ which was true, she was innocent, not in Darbus' eyes.

She approached the woman who was the reason of her crankiness; she was ushering people to paint more and to hurry up.

"Ah…Miss Darbus, what do you want me to do?" she asked in her sweetest voice, but that wasn't hard for Kelsi, she couldn't recall ever using even a slightly mean voice, although sometimes she wishes she could._ Note to self, practice mean voice._

"Miss Neilson, I see you're paying attention now? Well you can paint those sets over there" she said pointing to a large white set box that looked like it had been painted over so many times that's it had doubled in size. She picked up the paint brush and started to paint in the inside of what she believed to be a table that was out of perspective, when she saw someone she did not expect to see pick up the brush next to her.

"R-Ryan?" She inquired. Her stomach got butterflies and her cheeks burned up, Ryan Evans was standing less that a meter away from her. He was sometimes close to her in rehearsals but this was completely different at rehearsals they had Sharpay watching them like a hawk, and Kelsi was afraid to move. He turned around and smiled the oh so perfect smile that made Kelsi melt.

"Oh hey Kels." He said and continued painting.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Detention." He replied blatantly.

"Well, obviously, but what for?" Kelsi asked, painting her table.

"Sharpay got pissy at me, caused a scene told Miss Darbus that I was calling someone on my cell phone and voila, detention." He explained. Kelsi always thought that Ryan was protected from Sharpay's antics, obviously she was wrong.

"oh, that sucks" Kelsi said and mentally slapped herself. _That sucks? Way to be sympathetic Kelsi_. "Yeah, kinda does." Said Ryan with a giggle.

"Must be tough being her sister?" Kelsi asked

"It's alright" he lied. It was horrible. Everyone at East High thought it was enough to put up with her at school, which it was, but he had to put up with it everyday at school. Kelsi just nodded, she wasn't one to argue, although she knew he was lying. Ryan really did love his sister, but she annoyed the shit out of him sometimes. There was an awkward silence for a while as they painted in silence, but Ryan broke it.

"I bet Troy and Gabriella are sounding pretty sweet for this talent competition?" Ryan asked, a bit of sadness in his voice. Although he liked Troy and Gabriella (much to his sister's dismay), losing was never fun. That was a lesson that he had only recently learnt. Most kids grow up learning that you win some and you lose some, but not for the Evans twins. Oh no, they won _everything._ Weather it be out of pure talent or because their parents pull a bit of weight around practically everywhere in Albuquerque, they always won.

"Y-yeah, they sound alright" responded Kelsi, under exaggerating. The question made her a little uncomfortable, although she wasn't frightened of Ryan; she knew that if she said the wrong thing, it could get to Sharpay and Sharpay would make sure it got back to Kelsi; in the worst way possible. For all Kelsi knew, Sharpay could have set Ryan up to get Troy and Gabriella's singing secrets out of Kelsi to use as some form of sabotage. But by the genuine tone in Ryan's voice, he seemed to be actually interested. Ryan picked up on Kelsi's unease and changed the subject.

"So…who's that girl you've been hanging around with lately?" He asked

"Oh um that's Billie, she's new" Se responded

"Yeah I thought she was new, I hadn't seen her around."

"alright all you wrong doers, get to last period" Miss Darbus commanded and the students immediately let out a sigh and stopped what they were doing.

Kelsi and Ryan started to walk out the door and headed in their own directions.

"Hey…Kelsi…" said Ryan before Kelsi was gone

"Um maybe you and I should hang out sometime" He smiled hopefully

"Yeah, sure" Kelsi grinned. _Was this a date?_

"Cool, well I'll text you sometime" he said "I'm sure Sharpay's got your number" he added. Kelsi nodded and continue to walk off struggling to contain the smile on her face.

And Sharpay was watching the whole thing.

* * *

Sharpay ran to catch up with her brother, heels clicking, she grabbed his arm forcefully pulling him around to face her, she glared up at him through her long eyelashes.

"Ryan! What the fuck was that?" she spat. Ryan's eyes widened at his sisters' sudden anger.

"What was what…" he asked

"_Hey Kelsi, lets hang out sometime_" She mimicked glowered, hands on hips. Ryan had had it, first she gets him in detention for not agreeing with her and now she won't let him hang out with a friend. Typical.

"Exactly what I said Sharpay" he retorted, "I'm going to hang out with Kelsi, she's my friend."

"Like hell you will!" she demanded. A few onlookers had stopped and started watching the sibling brawl, but with a quick glare from Sharpay they hurried off to what they were previously doing. "Ryan, one. I don't need you AND our musician distracted for this talent show and two, cant you see that you could do so much better than her?" she explained.

"Sharpay. If you weren't so selfish and shallow, you would see what a great person Kelsi is and plus, we're only hanging out. It's not like we're dating or anything…" he said.

"I won't have it!" she shrieked.

"Sorry sis, but there's nothing you can do about it" Ryan smiled.

"Fine, I see I'm getting no-where with you…I'm going to go and talk to Kelsi" she smirked

"Sharpay, please, don't" Ryan pleaded, his blue eyes searching his sister for any form of mercy, but found none. Sharpay just smiled, flipped her hair and was off.

* * *

**A.N Please tell me what you think? I'm wondering weather or not to continue, i'm not getting any responses so it's kinda like i'm writing to myself...)**


	9. Chapter 9

Sharpay pushed the door of the rehearsal room open and saw Kelsi sitting at the piano jotting down notes on her sheet music, just as she expected

Sharpay pushed the door of the rehearsal room open and saw Kelsi sitting at the piano jotting down notes on her sheet music, just as she expected. The small girl looked up at Kelsi with wide eyes behind her glasses, startled by Sharpay's entrance.

"Oh…hi, Sh-Sharpay" She stuttered, "Um, rehearsals doesn't start for another half an hour?" Sharpay was fully aware of this, but she knew that Kelsi would be their early, so that she wouldn't be late and upset the twins, well more so Sharpay, and also so that she could practice so she could be sure that she wouldn't stuff up and get yelled at, but the majority of the time all her efforts were in vain.

"I know" Sharpay stated, walking towards Kelsi, "I wanted to talk to you"

"Oh, ok. Um what about...?" Kelsi asked nervously. Sharpay leaned against the piano as she answered. "It's about Ryan" she smiled. Kelsi nodded for her to go on. "Stay away from him" she spat. If you could harness all of the venom in her voice and inject it into someone, they would die on the spot. Kelsi's eyes widened and looked terrified, she had experienced many of Sharpay's tirades over the time, but somehow she knew about Ryan.

"W-what do you mean?" She trembled

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Kelsi shook her head silently. "I know you have a crush on my brother, and I'm telling you now, keep your grubby hands away from him. He doesn't want you!" she shrieked standing at full height. Kelsi didn't know what to say, he had just asked to 'hang out' with her not ten minutes ago…

"I…" Kelsi began but was interrupted by Sharpay's rampage.

"You what?" she yelled not waiting for an answer, "My brother's a nice guy, he doesn't want to hurt you. The only reason he talks to you is because he feels sorry for you, don't you get that!?" she yelled at Kelsi who was on the verge of tears. Sharpay was such a good actress that Kelsi was completely oblivious to Sharpay's little scheme.

"But why do you care?" Kelsi asked softly, looking down.

"Oh, I don't care for _you_, I just don't want my brother distracted by his conscience, plus all his little nagging 'what should I do, I think she thinks I like her or something' I'm putting him out of his misery" Sharpay finished, observing her work. There sat Kelsi, fighting back tears. No she wouldn't cry in front of Sharpay. Or so she told herself. To finish her off Sharpay added, "Don't tell me you actually thought anyone, let alone my brother would like _you?_" and there it was, Kelsi couldn't hold it in anymore the tears fell down her face. She pushed past Sharpay and ran out of the room leaving Sharpay smirking at her masterpiece. As she left through the door Ryan was entering the rehearsal room.

"Kelsi? What's wrong?" he asked, his stomached dropped. He was too late; his sister had got to her already. Kelsi just looked up at him, her eyes full of tears and she pushed past him and continued running down the hallway.

* * *

As she exited she remembered that she had rehearsals with Troy and Gabriella at four. Although she was really in no state to rehearse, she wasn't going to let them down again. She ran, her cheeks red from the cold and tear stained. Kelsi tried to block out all the thoughts in her head, which was impossible. The emotional defence system surrounding Kelsi was like tissue paper. So weak that all it took was for someone like Sharpay to stick her finger straight through it and make a hole. Or in this case, completely destroy it. She couldn't feel the pain in her legs or the exhaustion her body was suffering from running over two kilometers, only the pain in her head. As Kelsi neared Gabriella's house she found that her tears had stopped but her eyes were still red and puffy from crying. She sat down by a tree to compose herself before heading to the door and knocking. She hoped that no one would be home, hell, she didn't even know why she was doing this. But her wish couldn't be granted, Gabriella opened the door smiling – a smile that soon changed when she saw Kelsi's face.

"Kelsi! What's wrong?" she asked ushering her in. Kelsi tried her hardest to act natural.

"What, me? Oh I'm fine, I just must have eaten something to fire up my allergies" she lied, smiling. "Could I please use your bathroom?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. You know where it is" Said Gabriella unconvinced that Kelsi was ok. Kelsi smiled her thanks and walked down the halls to the bathroom. She splashed water on her face to try and make herself feel better, it helped, but not much. She told herself that it would all be over soon and she could go home and crawl into a ball, which she really felt like doing at that moment.

She walked into the sitting room where Troy and Gabriella were standing around the piano and it looked like Gabriella was explaining something to do with the sheet music to Troy.

"Hey Kelsi!" Troy said as she entered the room.

"Hey" she replied smiling a smile that didn't reach her eyes. Gabriella sensed that something was wrong, but didn't want to push it. Kelsi sat down at the piano and realized that she'd left the sheet music at school.

"shit!" she swore under her breath. It was unlike Kelsi to swear.

"What's wrong Kels?" Troy asked.

"Oh I um…forgot the sheet music…sorry" she apologized.

"Oh that's ok, we've got a copy here" Gabriella said, placing it on the piano. Kelsi smiled her thanks again and began to play the song for them. They sounded amazing, Sharpay and Ryan would have trouble beating them out, a lot of trouble. Oh well, she didn't care about them anymore. But she really did. She found her mind wandering again, flipping through the conversation with Sharpay. No. The tears started. _No, not now_. She tried to will them away. But they continued, fogging her vision so she couldn't see the notes on the page in front of her. She kept on fumbling with the keys and stuffing up. No, she couldn't do it.

All of a sudden, frightening Troy and Gabriella, she got up from her chair and tried to manage to get some words out of her mouth.

"Sorry…I have…to go…" she blubbered running out of the room and out the door.

"Kelsi! Wait! What's wrong?" Gabriella called, but Kelsi kept running.

She did a lot of running that day.

* * *

**A.N: Well, i'm kinda past the point of begging for reviews, coz it's all in vain :( Oh well, but pleeeeease, even if you're telling me to go die in a ditch, i'll be happy for you to review :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning:** several swear words are used in this chapter, so if you're offened by the F word, then it's probably best you don't read.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own nothing but the plot of this story, and Billie, i guess.

* * *

Kelsi ran the majority of the way home, until she realized that her home wouldn't make her feel any better, nowhere would. A hot stream of tears trickled down her face as she walked down her pebbled drive way. She saw no car parked in the car port so she took this as an indication that no one was home. With this she ran up the stairs to her room. She let herself collapse on the bed. All of the feeling she was suppressing were finally flowing and she felt a physical pain where she was pretty sure her heart was. Why did Sharpay do it? Why did she want to break Kelsi like this? No she wasn't going to put up with it anymore, isn't that what she says every time? Kelsi didn't even think that Ryan liked her "more than a friend" but she liked him, a lot. Maybe it was the way that when the whole world turned its back to her, he was always there. Or was it the way he would comfort her if Sharpay insulted her or her music, _he just cared._ But now all that was ruined. "I should have seen it" Kelsi thought to herself "why else would he be so nice to me, of course he just feels sorry for me. There's nothing else to do but pity me, I have no friends, no recognition for anything I do." Her thoughts consumed her, her mind insulted her and she couldn't change her way of thinking.

"Why can't I be like everyone else?"

"I wish I was pretty"

"What's wrong with me?"

Her whole body shook uncontrollably as she sobbed. The idea didn't even enter her mind that Sharpay was lying. It was a pretty fair call Kelsi believed. Ryan was something special, he was talented, he was confident. Sharpay was right; anyone can learn to play the piano it took real talent to sing.

The thoughts ran through Kelsi's head and the tears streamed down her face and she eventually cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Ryan walked into the music room, furious and upset. Sharpay stood at the piano smirking at him.

"Ryan, you know I always get what I want. And it looks like there _was _something I could do about it" she gloated.

"You are a fucking bitch" he growled. "What the fuck did you say to her?"

"Don't speak to your favourite sister like that, Ryan" she said sweetly, twirling her hair.

"What did you say?" he yelled, startling his sister. Ryan hardly ever raised his voice, and never to Sharpay.

Sharpay glared at him. "I'm doing you a favour, Ryan" she scoffed "I just told her the truth. That you're too good for her, that someone like you would never like someone like her" she said. Ryan looked a little relieved, at least he could assure Kelsi that that was only Sharpay's opinion.

"I also might have added that you only talk to her because you feel sorry for her and that you're always telling me that you feel bad for her" she added, crushing her brother's hopes of fixing this conundrum. Ryan felt a fire inside of him he had never felt before. He hated his sister, he _hated_ her. She seemed to think that everything that Ryan had or wanted had to be hers, or if she didn't approve, that thing was booted from his life.

Once when they were nine, Ryan won Most Valuable Player for his baseball team, in response to this, his parents threw a party for him and the whole party was for Ryan, naturally. Sharpay was extremely jealous, she hated Ryan that day. So she took his trophy and threw it into the lake. Nobody ever found out where the trophy went, or who took it. No one would ever suspect the innocent little Sharpay, who smirked inwardly when she saw her twin brother cry about his lost prize, he was upset mainly because his father wasn't there to see the game as he was away on an important, and Ryan was so excited to show his dad his shiny new trophy. But now it had gone. His mother promised to go to the trophy shop the next day to get him a bigger and better trophy, but it wasn't the same.

"You just like to fuck up my life don't you?" he scowled.

"It passes time" Sharpay joked, but Ryan was in no mood for her cruel sense of humor. Ryan glowered at Sharpay as she added more fuel to his fire.

"Kelsi has done nothing wrong to you, nothing. Why are you like this Sharpay? You have everything you could ever wish for…what's your problem?" he growled.

"Do I really Ryan?" she asked, "do you see Troy Bolton around here anywhere?"

Ryan rolled his eyes. "You only want him, just like you wanted a pink convertible, just like you want any other materialistic object!"

"That's not true Ryan" she defended, almost sounding hurt.

"Whatever. I'm going to fix this Sharpay, but if you break it again. I will break you." He growled, his voice full of venom and eyes full of anger. Sharpay rolled her eyes, her brother lay a finger on anyone? She'd like to see the day that happened.

Unbeknown to Ryan or Sharpay the small Billie was at the door and heard most of the sibling argument. She didn't want to interrupt, and plus it was always good to get the goss. It was when she heard them argue about Kelsi that she really started listening. She was actually on her way to find her. But she took it that Kelsi wasn't their and decided to leave, unfortunately she wasn't as stealth and she thought she was and caught the eye of Sharpay.

"Can I help you?" Sharpay asked annoyed. _"shit"_ Billie thought as she emerged from behind the door. When Sharpay realized it was Billie, her expression changed from annoyance to a malicious glare.

"Oh…uh… I was just looking for Kelsi" Billie said nervously looking for Ryan to Sharpay, and back again.

"She's not here" Ryan said vacantly. Billie nodded and turned to head out.

"How long were you standing there?" Sharpay asked.

"Oh I just got here" Billie lied.

"Yeah, bullshit" Said Sharpay. Billie wasn't about to admit she'd heard the whole thing, but decided to go with something reasonable.

"Fine, I heard you say something about Troy Bolton being here or some shit" Billie lied again.

Sharpay nodded before barking "well get out of here!" Billie scurried away to find her friend.

* * *

**A.N: Sorry about the delay, I got lazy and school went back so yeah I hope this satisfies you. Also I apologize for the bad language, but I feel it makes things more fierce. Or maybe I'm just a toilet mouth will a small vocab? I don't swear like that but ya know. **


	11. Chapter 11

Kelsi was awakened by a soft rapping on her bedroom door she adjusted her eyes and saw her sister standing at her door softly calling her name

Kelsi was awakened by a soft rapping on her bedroom door she adjusted her eyes and saw her sister standing at her door softly calling her name.

"Kelsi" Annabelle called, "Did you want us to keep your dinner?" she asked. Kelsi glanced at the clock next to her bed that read 8:30. She shook her head, the mere thought of food made her wanted to throw up. Annabelle looked at Kelsi's face and saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "Kelsi, what's wrong?" she enquired, walking over and sitting down on her sisters bed.

"N-nothing" She lied, "I'm just not hungry"

'No I mean, what's wrong. Why are you upset?" Annabelle asked stroking her younger sisters hair. Kelsi closed her eyes for a moment and she felt the stabbing pain return.

"Just…stuff" she choked

"What kind of stuff? Whose ass am I kicking?" she asked, Kelsi grunted a laugh at the last bit and shook her head.

"Just, I kind of liked this guy…and he's Sharpay's brother, and then she told me today that he doesn't like me and all this other stuff, she really hurt me" Kelsi managed to force out before she broke into tears again. Annabelle took her shaking sister into her arms are rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Oh she is really a horrible person. Well Kels, you know that if he doesn't like you then that's his loss. He doesn't know what a talented, beautiful girl he's missing out on. And for all we know, Sharpay could be lying…" Annabelle assured.

"Why would she do that?" sobbed Kelsi. Annabelle sighed and shook her head

"Because she's Sharpay, why does she do anything?" Annabelle released Kelsi and gently grabbed her chin so her sister was looking her in the eye. "Kelsi, you have no idea how beautiful you are, and if Sharpay is telling the truth, which I highly doubt she is, then this boy doesn't deserve you. Believe me, Kelsi. I mean, who else can play the piano like you can?" Annabelle was always good at giving advice to her little sister.

"Anyone can learn to play the piano, but to sing that takes real talent" Kelsi said, repeating what she had been told.

"What? Who told you that? Was it Sharpay?" Annabelle asked, horrified that someone would say that to her extremely talented sister. Kelsi just nodded and looked down.

"C'mon Kels, you know that's not true. I'd kill to have a talent like you!" Annabelle said

"But you can do plenty of things" Kelsi defended. It was true, her sister was good at sport, good at school and played guitar pretty well.

"But Kelsi, I'm only average at all those things. God gave you a gift and its time you started to take credit for it!" She was right; it _was_ time for her to take credit for what she wrote, what she played. Annabelle left her little sister to get some real rest, hoping that something she had said had made any sense to her.

* * *

The next morning Kelsi woke up feeling a bit empty. Maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten since twelve in the afternoon the day before, or it was just that feeling you get after you've cried yourself to sleep. Probably a bit of both. The thought of going to school scared her; she would have to face not only Sharpay and Ryan, but also Troy and Gabriella whom she left all of a sudden filled with questions, questions they would want answers to. Reluctantly, Kelsi dragged herself out of bed and worked her way through her morning routine. As she began kilometer long walk to school with every step she took the nerves would grow. It was one of those perfect spring mornings, the sun was shining and the air was crisp, the birds were out, unfortunately this meant that the Maggies were in full force swoop mode. Kelsi hated magpies, they always got you from behind and scare the jeepers out of you. On days like this she would turn her hat around so it looked like she was facing them, fooled them every time.

Even though her surroundings made it hard to feel bad, the lump in Kelsi's stomach refused to go away. As she neared the school, she had the sudden urge to run back home, but something stopped her. Kelsi knew that this was the first step to standing up for herself, and as painful as it might be, confronting her fears was the only way to overcome them.

**A.N: Sorry about the dodgy ending, I wanted to put up another chapter but I had writers block. Thanks for all the reviewers, means a lot! I promise next update will be better and soon :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: All I own is Billie and crotch ball, you should totally play it one time!**

Kelsi walked through the doors of East High, her stomach doing summersaults with every step. Although it wasn't true, she felt every eye in the hall was on her, scrutinizing her. So far, she had no reason to be scared. She hadn't seen anyone she needed to confront and she secretly wished that it would stay that way. Unfortunately, there was no such luck.

"Kelsi?" Gabriella inquired, lightly tapping her shoulder. Shocked, Kelsi span around relieved that it was only Gabriella.

"H-hey Gabby, what's up?" Kelsi asked a bit too casually

"I wanted to see what was up with last night. Kelsi, what happened?" Gabriella asked genuinely worried. Maybe she cared about Kelsi more than Kelsi thought. She didn't know how to reply, she knew she could trust Gabriella but she wasn't sure about pouring out her heart in the middle of the East High, she didn't want to draw attention to herself.

"Um…someone said some things that made me upset…" Said Kelsi, averting her eyes to the ground.

"Like who?" Gabriella asked, studying Kelsi's hurt face as Kelsi's mind replayed the cruel words that were said to her.

"Sharpay…" Kelsi said softly, shuffling her feet. As if the mention of her name summoned her, Sharpay appeared seemingly out of nowhere before Gabriella could reply.

"Hello ladies!" She said cheerily, faking that perfect smile. Both girls just glared at her.

"What do you want Sharpay?" asked Gabriella, annoyed. Kelsi felt her cheeks burning up. "_This was it" _she thought to herself. Sharpay's expression changed to a scowl as she looked the girls up and down.

"I just wanted to tell Kelsi that rehearsals are off for today, I have a hair appointment after school" she said. "_This is your chance, Kelsi. Say something, use those little things called words_" Kelsi thought to herself. But before she could say anything, Sharpay had flipped her hair and walked away.

"Oh that girl is so _awful._" Gabriella said. Kelsi nodded and turned back to her locker.

"I'm sorry I left last night" she apologized.

"It's ok, Kelsi. I just want to know you're ok" she assured her. Kelsi probably didn't realize it, but she was half of the reason her and Troy were together. If Kelsi didn't trip over and have them sing "What I've been looking for" together, then they never would have gotten the call back and the rest of the events following wouldn't have happen. Kelsi nodded, she hoped she would be alright. She had a fantastic family, more friends then she thought, which reminded her that she hadn't seen Billie since the whole event.

"What did she say?" Gabriella inquired. Kelsi turned to face Gabriella she was hesitant, but decided she would tell Gabriella what happened.

"Well, I kinda have a crush on Ryan" Kelsi started

"Oh that's so cute!" commented Gabriella

"And Sharpay told me that he didn't like me and that no one like him would ever like someone like me and all this jazz…" Kelsi trailed off. Gabriella just shook her head with a distasteful look on her face.

"I swear to god that girl has nothing better to do then hurt people, its quite sad really…" they both laughed.

"Hey guys" a cheerful voice said. It was Billie standing there eating an ice cream.

"Hey, where'd you get the ice cream?" laughed Kelsi. Gabriella looked at Billie as if she was a bit strange but then laughed as well.

"What? You've never seen a girl eat an ice cream before? I got it at the shop on my way to school, I was hungry" she defended.

"Fair enough" said Gabriella, "Well I better get going, I'll talk to you guys later" she smiled and walked off.

"Hey, I went to your house after school yesterday…but no one was home" she said devouring the dairy dessert in her hands.

"Oh yeah, um I was home…but I was asleep" Kelsi said, "why'd you come over, not that I don't want you over its just…strange" she clarified. Billie stopped remembering what she had to tell her friend.

"Oh um… I heard something yesterday that you might wanna know…" she began, Kelsi nodded for her to continue, but as soon as Billie opened her mouth to go on the bell rang, signaling it was time for homeroom.

* * *

Kelsi sat at her normal spot in home room, but she noticed that Ryan wasn't there. This was strange; Ryan was almost always at school. Other than that, everything else was normal and Kelsi tried her hardest to pretend to be listening so she wouldn't get another detention. Homeroom finished and Kelsi headed to her first class, history. _"oh crap!" _she thought to herself, _"I haven't done the homework Mrs. Chalmers set for me last night." _She rushed to her locker thinking of excuses she could use to get her out of detention. All of a sudden Billie popped her head next to Kelsi's shoulder.

"Boo!" she exclaimed and Kelsi jumped. "What have you got first?" she asked, scanning Kelsi's timetable that was blu-tacked to her locker door.

"History" Kelsi groaned, "I haven't done the homework that she set for last night, she's gonna flip"

"Hm, I've got chemistry, wanna wag?" Billie asked. Kelsi had never skipped a class in her life and to be honest she was a bit chicken to. Although she wasn't as bright as Taylor or Gabriella, she was still a bit of a goody goody and didn't want to get in trouble, but she was going to get in trouble either way. "Sure" she said and shoved her books back into her locker. "Where do we go?" she asked hesitantly, looking around the halls to make sure that Mrs. Chalmers was no where near her.

"Never wagged before, aye?" Billie enquired smiling.

"N-no" Kelsi said as they started to walk out the halls.

"Aw, noob" Billie teased pushing her.

"Hey! I'm just not a rebel like you" Kelsi protested.

"Well, I say we go to the park, unless your teachers go walkabout looking for truants?" she asked her eyes narrowing.

"I've never heard about it before" Kelsi said as they exited the school through the back way.

They reached the park and before Kelsi knew it, Billie was swinging off the monkey bars and giggling like an eight year old.

"You get amused by the smallest things" Kelsi commented, sitting down on the swings.

"Well, you know what they say 'small things amuse small minds'. At my old school me and my mates created this game called crotch ball. It was awesome" She laughed, walking over to the swing next to Kelsi.

"Yeah? What do you have to do?" Kelsi asked, beginning to swing.

"Well, the aim of the game was to piff a tennis ball at your opponent's crotch as hard as possible. We should play it sometime" Billie said, reminiscing her "crotch ball" days.

"Thanks, but I'll pass. It sounds painful" Kelsi said, getting higher and higher on the swing.

"Not when you play with me. I have a terrible aim. Broke a window once." She added. The two girls swung in silence for a while and listened to the serenity of the perfect spring day. Billie seemed so confident in her self, who she was and what she was going to be, this sprung a question in Kelsi's mind, what _did_ Billie want to be?

"What do you want to be?" Kelsi asked.

"Umm…." Billie thought for a moment. "I don't really know, I'd like to do something with animals. Maybe a park ranger or something. I'm not really sure. What about you?" she asked Kelsi.

"Well, I know I want to see if I can write music for a living. But I know that's a long way a way. If it happens, I'll be stoked. But if it doesn't, then I guess I'll settle for something that pays the bills." Kelsi said.

"Awesome" Billie stated and jumped off the swing when it was at full height. Her landing was anything but graceful and she tumbled across the ground, she stood up covered in bark.

"Ta-da!" she exclaimed as she stretched her arms out in "spirit fingers". Kelsi laughed and shook her head.

"You're not scared of anything are you? You must get hurt a lot" Kelsi asked and stated at the same time, slowing down on the swings.

"Never broken a bone" She gloated, "Nah I have what they call Urophobia, it's pretty bad" she added. Kelsi looked confused as she stepped off the swing.

"Urophobia?" she questioned

"Fear of urinating" Billie said with a stern look on her face. Kelsi just nodded.

"You fool!" Billie laughed, "I'm joking. Nah seriously, I'm really scared of needles. I faint and cry every time" she said.

"Oh my god you're an idiot" Kelsi laughed and sat down on the luscious green grass. "Where did you learn that?"

"I get bored easily" Billie said bluntly.

"So you look up phobias on the internet?, man that's sad…" Kelsi joked picking at the yellow weed-flowers that were growing in the grass.

"Hey, wanna stay at my house tonight?" Billie asked picking up her bag to leave, the bell would be going soon and they didn't want to skip both first periods.

"Sure" Kelsi said delighted. It had been years since she'd stayed at a friends house, and spending time with Billie was always fun.

"Hey, I could even show you how to stick up for yourself against that blonde thing. Whaddaya reckon?"

"I think that sounds great" Kelsi smiled as they began to walk back to school. Kelsi was about to learn some very valuable life lessons.

**A.N: Thanks for reading,**** Thanks for all the reviews! They mean the world to me! Keep em' coming! **


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You know it, i know it. I don't own it :D

Ryan Evans had only ever had two crushes in his life time. The first was in grade two, a little girl named Emily Palmer. She had bright blue eyes and a mass of blonde curls, they were toilet buddies. Every time one of the two had to go to the thirty meter walk to the toilets, the other had to accompany them. Seven year old Ryan was absolutely infatuated with her, even if she did only talk to him about how stupid their teacher was when they were walking to the toilet block the sound of her voice gave him butterflies. His little crush went down the tubes when he told his sister about it though. When Sharpay found out that Ryan liked Emily, she told Emily that Ryan had cooties and that if she keeps being his toilet buddy that she would get them too. Emily was repulsed by this and told their teacher that Ryan was calling her names and she wanted a new toilet buddy. Ryan was so confused, but the smirk on his sisters face told him everything.

The other, of course was Miss Kelsi Nielson, the quiet pianist that no one really acknowledged, but Ryan always did. Her music was so beautiful, and he hated it when his sister ruined it. The look on Kelsi's face nearly killed him when he told her that they had had their rehearsal pianist had done an arrangement for "what I've been looking for", the disappointment in her voice. Just once he would love to sing one of her songs the way they were originally written, but as long as he was singing with Sharpay, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. It seemed like all his sister ever did to him was ruin his relationships, but he was determined that he would do everything in his power to save him and Kelsi. Maybe he brought it on too fast, asking her to hang out with him? They had only just started really talking that day, and even though he tried to play it cool and act un-interested, his stomach was doing summersaults.

Ryan didn't go to school for two reasons. One, he was too nervous to confront Kelsi, and he hadn't quite thought of what to say to her yet, and two, because he hadn't finished his homework, so he didn't want another detention. When his alarm went off, he just ignored it but when Sharpay came into his room screaming for him to get up, he shuffled his way down the stairs and pretended to be sick to his mother. Of course, Mummy believed her golden boy and went back to doing her aerobics. Sharpay glared at him, seeing right through his little act.

When Ryan heard the pink convertible pull up in the drive way, he stood up and walked down the stairs to confront his sister.

"What's with the angry eyebrows, bro?" Sharpay asked, closing the door.

"We need to talk" he stated, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her down to sit on the sofa.

"Oh please, Ryan. Is this about mouse girl?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Yes. It is." He growled, "Why do you want to ruin everything for me Sharpay? I'm your brother, I've stuck up for you when people have been complete ass holes to you, I've listened to you ramble on about what outfit you should wear every day, I've comforted you through all your break ups, and you treat me like this?" Ryan started. Sharpay's eyes widened, she really wasn't expecting that. She narrowed her eyes and retorted,

"Ryan, you've been a good brother, I get it. But now I'm being a good sister. Don't you see I'm doing this for _you? _You'll thank me one day." She told him in defence.

"No Sharpay, I won't. Every time I like a girl, you go ahead and ruin it!"he accused her

"What, so I've done it twice, big whoop. I'm sure you've liked other girls, Ryan" She said

"That's the thing, Sharpay. I haven't. I've been too scared to, because you would just push them away. I _won't_ let you do that to Kelsi" He spat, storming off from the couch.

"You might be a little too late, brother" she smirked. Sharpay knew she was in the wrong, but was never the one to admit it. So she would continue to get nastier and nastier to get what she wanted.

"It's never too late" Ryan said, returning to his room.

* * *

"Hey!" Billie said as she greeted Kelsi at her front door. "Come on in" she smiled. Kelsi looked around at Billie's house, it was reasonably large, two stories with fairly modern furniture. Naturally, there were still a few stray boxes from when they moved in here and there.

Billie led Kelsi into the kitchen to introduce her to her mother.

"Mum, this is Kelsi, Kelsi this is Mum" she smiled at the two.

"Hi nice to meet you" Kelsi smiled politely

"You too Kelsi, now please tell me you like spaghetti Bolognese? Because that's what we're having for dinner" She smiled hopefully, stirring the pot of red sauce.

"Love it" Kelsi confirmed, and Billie's mum smiled.

"I'll show you my room" Said Billie, walking up the stairs to her bedroom. Her room was a shade of light blue with photo frames all around the room with pictures of Billie and her friends, it was neat, which surprised Kelsi a bit.

"Your room's really neat" Kelsi commented, looking around at the spotless floor.

"Yeah, I'm a bit of a neat freak…" Billie said, sounding a bit ashamed. Kelsi laughed and they both sat down on the bed. All of a sudden Billie jumped up with an alert expression on her face.

"Hi and welcome to Confidence 101" She started in a TV presenters voice, "I'm your host, Billie Ross. And tonight I'm going to be teaching you, Kelsi Neilson, how to stand up for yourself and be a man in intimidating situations" She smiled a big toothy, fake, TV presenter smile and Kelsi laughed at her. "But first" she said, "I must examine you, to see what the problem is, so stand up!" she pulled Kelsi up from the bed and picked up a hockey stick that was leaning against her wardrobe. She ran it down close to Kelsi's body making a mechanical noise. When she was done she walked over to her printer and pretended to press a button then pick up an imaginary piece of paper that had come out of the machine. Billie furrowed her brow as she inspected the air before turning and giving Kelsi a stern look.

"Miss Neilson…" she began, "Your test results are back and I'm afraid the news isn't good" she said her expression not changing. Kelsi gasped dramatically before bursting out in more giggles. "Well our X-Rays show that you have absolutely no backbone. Its surprising you can still walk, but never fear because Billie's here and I'm gonna teach you how to say that two letter word, no." She smiled clapping her hands excitedly.

"Alright, now I want you to practice with me. Recite the word "no" ten times, kay?" Billie asked and Kelsi nodded.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." She said looking around, "man that word has lost all meaning now" she added.

"Very good" Billie complimented, "Now, this word will become your best friend and you will use it to the best of your ability" she said as she approached Kelsi stopping just inches away from her face, she glared down at Kelsi, a glare that was scarily identical to the ones that Sharpay gave, filled with just as much venom. Kelsi was about to look away, feeling a bit awkward and uncomfortable.

"Don't break eye contact" Billie said, her eyes not faltering one bit. "Close your eyes a bit, they're too big and innocent"

"You're not gonna kiss me are you?" Kelsi joked, breaking the connection as both girls laughed.

"You ruined it!" Billie yelled, smiling. "But anyway, you HAVE to look her in the eyes, or she won't take anything you say seriously" Billie told her.

"How do you know all this?" Kelsi asked, everything Billie said was so true, like it had come from past experience. Billie's normal bright expression dropped and she looked at the ground.

"Billie?" Kelsi asked. Billie turned to face Kelsi and half smiled.

"I haven't always been like this…" she began hesitantly, Kelsi nodded for her to continue. "I used to be so mean. And I can't even believe it…"

"Yeah right. You, mean?" Kelsi scoffed, Billie was the nicest person she'd ever met. Billie shook her head.

"But I was. People feared me, especially this one girl; Rachel Walker. I don't even know why I was so mean to her, but she always did what I told her to do, and it just became expected from her. She was so small and timid, easily broken and I took advantage of her. We we're in all the same classes together, and because our teacher had this retarded pairing system we were always partners. I made her do all the work, then I took credit for it…I was a horrible person" Billie's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Y-you we're like Sharpay?" Kelsi asked, not believing her own words. Surely Billie was joking, she could _not _have been like Sharpay. Billie nodded sadly. Something struck Kelsi just then. No wonder Billie wasn't afraid of Sharpay, she _was _a Sharpay.

"What made you change?" Kelsi asked softly.

"One day, Rachel tried to say no. It was the weakest no I'd ever heard but she was still trying. I hated it, she wasn't supposed to say no to me. She was just meant to comply to my orders. So to try and teach her to never say no to me again, I said horrible things to her. _Horrible, _mean and hurtful things." Billie began to sob. Kelsi awkwardly put her arm around Billie, she wasn't the best comforter.

"I made her cry, not just cry. Bawl her eyes out. She ran out of the room, tears streaming down her face. I thought I'd done my job just right. Then I hear the next day that Rachel was dead. Her car crashed into a tree on her way home. She died on impact." Billie let all of her past out to Kelsi. Billie had been to two schools before coming to East High, but she'd never told anyone about her old ways.

"It was my fault she died, Kelsi! If I wasn't such a bitch on a power high, she would still be here. I made myself change. I changed schools so I could start off fresh, be nice. And it worked, then I met you. You remind me so much of Rachel, Kelsi. You _have_ to knock Sharpay off her pedestal. Please." Billie begged her friend. Kelsi's mind tried to process everything she'd just been told. Her new best friend, a girl she thought so innocent and kind was just the same as the girl who made her life a living hell every day.

It couldn't be true. But it was.

* * *

**A.N: so whaddaya think about the whole Billie being an ex-Sharpay idea? It came out of nowhere, but i thought it added a bit of a spin to the story. **

**Review for an update!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or ever after :D**

* * *

Kelsi was dumbfounded, she didn't know what to say. She held the shaking Billie in her arms as she sobbed. She could tell that Billie really was remorseful. Billie just didn't strike her as the type of person who could be horrible. She wasn't tall and glamorous like Sharpay was, nor was she extremely wealthy.

"If I could take it back, I would in a split second" Billie cried.

"But, it wasn't your fault she crashed her car…just a horrible accident" Kelsi told her, her attempt at comforting.

"B-but it was. If I wasn't so mean, she wouldn't have gone home when she did, and it never would have happened" Billie said, "I don't deserve anything I have, Kelsi. I don't deserve to have you as a friend…" Kelsi shook her head.

"But Billie, you're different now. And I want to be your friend and I –" Kelsi was interrupted by Billie's mother calling them down for dinner. Billie sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"Coming!" she called, "Kelsi, I just want you to know I am nothing like I was back then, I'm a completely different person, and I like who I am now. You probably don't want to know me after everything I've told you…and I deserve that" she said sadly.

"Billie, I'm not going to disown you. That's in the past" she confirmed. Billie smiled weakly before they went downstairs to have dinner. After dinner Billie decided that they should watch a movie, they decided on Ever After, and discovered that they were both huge Drew Barrymore fans.

"Hey Billie, what was it you were gonna tell me today when the bell rang?" Kelsi asked, eating some of the microwave popcorn they had just made. Billie had completely forgotten about it and mentally smacked herself for forgetting something like that.

"Oh my god, I cant believe I forgot to tell you!" she apologized, "well I was on my way to find you yesterday and I figured you would be in the music room and I saw Shih-Tzu and her brother arguing about something, so I decided to listen in. And Ryan was yelling at her for saying something to you and he was asking what she said and stuff…" Kelsi felt a wave of relief wash over her.

"So what Sharpay said wasn't true?" Kelsi asked, to be sure.

"Correct." Billie said. Kelsi couldn't hide her goofy grin throughout the course of the movie, even in the part where the Baroness tells Danielle that she's never loved her. When the movie finished, Billie was first to talk.

"So you reckon you could stand up to Sharpay?" She asked as she placed the DVD back in its cover.

"Well, I can try…"Kelsi said, unsure of herself.

"No mate, none of this trying business" Billie told her, "You have to believe in yourself, corny I know but its true. I'll be there to back you up, sure. But you need to say 'no' and if you get stuck just be really sarcastic about it"

Kelsi nodded, "sarcastic?" she questioned.

"Yeah like, if she's like 'what!?' which she probably will be just be like, 'ok, I'm gonna say this as slow as possible so you can understand: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo." Billie replied. Kelsi laughed, but she doubted she would be able to do it on the day.

"I dunno" Kelsi said unconvinced. "Baby steps at first, right?" she asked hopefully. She really did want to stand up to Sharpay more than anything, but the idea overwhelmed us. What if Sharpay does to her what Billie did to Rachel?

"M-maybe we should just leave it..?" Kelsi suggested, she had to admit it she was scared out of her boots for the blowback. Billie raised her eyebrows at Kelsi before shaking head and saying "No effing way mate, no way…"

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I will make up for it in the next one I promise! Review for an update!


	15. Chapter 15

**Man, all you guys in the US are so effing lucky! I have to wait till DECEMBER 4 to see HSM3! HOW GAY! I'm pretty sure I'll be dead by then if I keep on talking about it the way I do to my friends. They've been reduced to screaming "GOD DARCY JUST SHUT UP!" whenever I bring it up… Anywhoo. Here's this chapter, thanks for the reviews! Oh btw, I'm not sure if you have Milo over there? But if you don't BUY IT OFF EBAY, BEST DRINK EVERRRR!**

* * *

Kelsi enjoyed staying over at Billie's house. They talked about life and played random word games. She left from Billie's house at three the next afternoon and when she got home, sat down at her piano to practice for the talent show. The weekend was turning out good for her, she was however very surprised when she was sitting at her piano on Sunday morning drinking a cup of Milo when her phone vibrated on the piano bench.

_Hey Kels, it's Ryan. Wanna meet up the park 2day?_

Kelsi couldn't believe what she was reading. Ryan Evans wanted to meet up with her, RYAN EVANS! A smile grew on her face and she fumbled with the keys to write back:

_Yeh that sounds cool, wat time?_

Almost immediately Ryan replied saying

_Um is 2 good 4 u?_

Two!? Kelsi quickly checked her watch, it was 1 o'clock. It couldn't be that late!

_Yeah that's fine, cya then! :)_

She jumped into action and quickly had a shower, got dressed, did her hair and chose the perfect hat, she remembered Ryan having the same one, so she thought it suitable to wear it, to see if he noticed. After saying a quick goodbye to her parents she was on her way to the park that she and Billie had been at the previous Friday. When she reached the park Ryan was already there, swinging lazily on of the swings. He was wearing jeans and a blue and white polo shirt, attire Kelsi hadn't seen him in, as Sharpay seemed to dress him in a male version of what she would wear.

"Hey!" he smiled when he looked up and saw Kelsi walking towards him.

"Hey Ryan" she smiled taking a seat on the swing next to him.

"Nice choice of hats" Ryan commented, beginning to swing higher. Kelsi blushed, _he noticed _Kelsi thought to herself, smiling.

"Haha, thanks. I think I've seen it somewhere before…" she joked.

"Hmm... me too, I wonder who would have such a fantastic hat like that…" Ryan played along.

"Yeah, well I know you have plenty of hats but I don't think you have enough style to own one like this" She teased. Ryan faked being offended and laughed. Kelsi was a lot more outgoing now, Billie must have had an amazing influence on her, give it two weeks ago she would have merely gave a shy laugh. He liked Kelsi before, but this Kelsi was even better.

"Hey Kelsi, I had an awesome idea" Ryan said.

"Yeah?" she asked

"Well, I think you should enter the talent show!" He exclaimed.

"I am…" Kelsi replied, "I'm playing for you and Sharpay and for Troy and Gabriella" She reminded.

"Yeah I know" he said, "But I think that you should enter as a soloist. Play one of your own compositions" He told her smiling. Kelsi blushed and laughed as if he was joking.

"Ryan, you know me. I can't have all eyes on me. It's, just not what I do. I play the music, that's it" Kelsi smiled. She really liked Ryan, he was so sweet, it was hard to believe that he and his sister came from the same egg.

"But Kelsi, you have real talent. Haven't you ever wished for people to _really _appreciate it? Appreciate your music?" He asked, Kelsi thought for a moment.

"W-well yeah, but I don't know how I'd deal with it…Maybe one day, I'd like to write the music for an award winning film or have a really famous song…but I'd just want the royalty check" She laughed, Ryan shook his head and jumped off his swing, walking to face Kelsi as she came to a halt on her swing. As her swing came to a stop, he grabbed hold on the metal links that suspended her swing in the air.

"K-Kelsi…" He began looking her in the eye.

" I-I think your music is beautiful… I think y-you are beautiful…" He said, blushing profusely. The last bit just seemed to come out, he had no initial intention of saying what he truly felt, but it just slipped out. He looked down at Kelsi hopefully, she too blushed and a smile spread across her face. It was quite an awkward moment as neither could really think of what to say. Ryan was just pleased that she didn't run away screaming.

"Y-you do?" was all she could manage to say. Ryan nodded.

"I bet I just scared you half to death and you never wanna speak to me?" Ryan sighed looking down, maybe telling her was the wrong thing to do after all.

"What? Of course not!" Kelsi exclaimed, "I'm just not really used to this, is all…" She commented and gave a shy laugh. Ryan nodded, not knowing what she meant.

"Ryan, I like you…a lot" she added out of no where, "but I've been so scared of Sharpay to say anything about it, and l-like she said, you would never like me anyway…" Kelsi trailed off softly.

"Kelsi, you have to know that everything my sister said was a lie?" He asked her, how could she really think that he could _not _like her?

"Billie told me what went down with you and Sharpay yesterday" Kelsi told him. Ryan's face lit up in realization.

"Ahh, so she _did _hear everything aye? I tell you what, Sharpay's sure met her match with this girl – not in a bad way though!" he quickly added, hoping not to offend Kelsi.

"Yeah…she really has" Kelsi added softly.

"But Kelsi, Sharpay doesn't matter. All that matters is that I like you, and even though she'll try. She can never take that away from us, alright?" Ryan said to her smiling, things were working out just perfectly for the both of them. Kelsi stood up from her swing and looked up at Ryan smiling.

"Alright" She smiled. As if on its own accord the two teens leaned in closer to each other and their lips softly touched. Sweet and tender, it was exactly how Kelsi imagined her first kiss to be, and with Ryan Evans. It was all happening so fast, but she liked it. Their soft kiss was interrupted by a loud and annoying beeping coming out of Ryan's jean pocket. They broke apart and Ryan reached for the phone in his pocket.

_-Sharpay Calling-_

"You better get that…" Kelsi said worriedly.

"Nah, she can wait" Ryan said, pressing the cancel button on his phone. He pulled Kelsi in towards him and planted more tender kisses on her soft cheeks.

**

* * *

**

A.N: So sorry for the delay! I know I say that all the time, but I've had work experience this week so everyday I come home exhausted from being on my feet all day! So sorry, I hoped you liked it! I probably don't deserve them, but please review!


	16. Chapter 16

**A.N Sorry for the shortness and wait for this chapter, it is really short but I needed to put something up! Less than a month till I see HSM3, hooray!**

* * *

Ryan entered his mansion with a big smile plastered across his face. That afternoon with Kelsi was definitely one of the best days in his life. His grin didn't falter when he saw his sister waiting for him in the kitchen with a blank look on her face.

"Hey" he greeted, getting the milk out of the fridge, unlike most teenage boys, Ryan was decent enough to drink his milk out of a _glass._

"Hey" Sharpay replied flatly. Ryan was a bit shocked, he was expecting something a lot harsher.

"Where have you been?" she questioned, her voice rising slightly.

"Um…out…since when did you keep tabs on me?" he asked.

"Ryan" she laughed, "I've always kept tabs on you…well, mainly because you were always with me…" she told him and Ryan nodded. Then he felt it, that tiny break of silence before she would erupt. The calm before the storm, it was like her eyes flashed red and then she began.

"Ryan! What gives you the right to betray me like this? I am you're sister! Doesn't that mean anything to you?!" She stood up from her seat and advanced towards her brother, but Ryan didn't budge. He was stronger now, and her icy glare couldn't change that.

"You're not going to see Kelsi anymore." She stated. Ryan just gave a small laugh and shook his head.

"Sharpay. Give. Up." He told her slowly. She gave him an extremely frustrated look, squealed through gritted teeth, stomped her foot then stormed off up the stairs. Ryan stood there with a satisfied smile on his face, he'd won.

"You haven't won this yet, Ryan!" she called from the top of the stairs, as if she'd read his mind. "If I can't get it through your thick skull, I _know _I can get it through Kelsi's!" Ryan didn't doubt that with the old Kelsi, she was so innocent and vulnerable. But maybe the new Kelsi could stand up to Sharpay, if she'd taken any pages out of Billie's book.

* * *

Sharpay paced around her regal bedroom. This wasn't right. Her two most loyal servants—uh, friends? Were turning against her. Nothing seemed to be going right for Sharpay, ever since Gabriella came to East High, everything had changed; for the worse. Something dramatic had to be done, and she knew exactly how to do it. Destroy the source of the problem, Kelsi was nothing without her piano, and that was exactly how she was going to regain her status.

**Reviews for Dasi?**


	17. Chapter 17

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own HSM :) in my dreams.

Sharpay thought about how she was going to do this. And she _couldn't _get caught, or else her position as Ms. Darbus' teachers pet would be gone. This had to be done skillfully and with stealth. Of course, actually demolishing the piano was out of the question. That was too obvious and extremely hard to do without a sledgehammer, and Sharpay dragging a twenty pound hammer down the halls isn't obvious at all. But a pair of tough pliers would fit perfectly in her designer handbag.

Miss Darbus had given Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi keys to the music rooms and auditorium in case they needed any practice outside of school hours, so getting to the piano was no problem at all, the problem was that if she took action straight away Ryan would immediately suspect her, so she would wait a couple of days make it seem like she was defeated and pissy but then she would spring into action. Sharpay might not have been as smart as Gabriella or Taylor, but she was very cunning.

* * *

When Kelsi returned from her afternoon with Ryan, she couldn't contain the smile that was plastered on her face. She walked into her house and her sister immediately spotted it.

"Why are you so happy?" she asked, grinning, "wait, don't tell me. Sharpay fell off a bridge?" she joked.

Kelsi laughed, "No, I just spent the afternoon with Ryan" Her sisters face changed to excitement as she jumped over the couch and stood in front of her sister.

"And….what happened?" she asked, shaking her sister vigorously. Kelsi blushed and pushed past her sister and began to walk up the stairs.

"Kelsi!" her sister droned, "Tell meeee!" she squealed chasing her sister up the stairs.

"Annabelle, you do realize you're acting like a twelve year old right now" She teased running into her bedroom and closing the door, leaning her whole body weight against it so her sister couldn't barge in.

"Yes, but I never had an older sister to annoy, so I need to annoy you" Annabelle said banging on the door.

"Fine" Kelsi sighed, "well we sorta…kissed…" she said softly, her face brightening in the thought of it.

"Oooooooooh!!" Annabelle squealed clapping excitedly. "I'm telling Mum and Dad!" she yelled running down the stairs.

"No!" Kelsi screamed, swinging the door open and running down the stairs so quickly that her feet barely touched the ground.

"Mum!" Annabelle called running into the kitchen where their mother was cooking chicken schnitzels and their father was setting the dinner table. Kelsi tackled her to the ground and covered her sisters mouth with her hand, glaring at her sister. Annabelle muffled a laugh through Kelsi's hand and licked it. Kelsi immediately took her hand away and wiped it on her sisters forehead.

"Ew! Mum! Annabelle just licked me!" she shrieked getting up off of her sister.

"What in the world are you two girls doing?" Their father bellowed at his two daughters. Kelsi opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by her sisters mumbled words.

"Kelsikissedaboy!" she yelled grinning. Kelsi blushed hard and kicked her sister in the shin. Mr. Neilson clenched the forks that he was holding in his hand hard, whilst Mrs. Neilson smiled.

"My little girl is growing up" she smiled, and then turned back to frying the chicken.

"What's this boy's name?" Her father questioned, a stern look on his face.

"Ryan Evans!" Annabelle squealed. Mr. Neilson furrowed his brow in thought

"Is that the boy from your shows?" he asked, Kelsi nodded her face still burning red. Her parents weren't meant to know this stuff! "When are we meeting him?" he asked, continuing to place the forks around the table.

"What!" Kelsi exclaimed, "Never! You'd probably pop his hand off just by shaking it!" She shrieked, Ryan Evans and her father, didn't seem like a great combination.

"Well if you're going to be having a boyfriend, I want to meet him" He told her sternly.

"What! He's not my boyfriend Dad!" Kelsi cried, all the while Annabelle just stood there smirking.

"I hate you" Kelsi muttered to her sister.

"Hey, they did it to me with Luke, like I'd let it not happen to you" Annabelle teased.

"Leave Kelsi alone, Mark" Kelsi's mother told her dad, giving Kelsi a sympathetic smile.

"I still want to meet this boy" He told his wife

"Whatever dad" Kelsi said leaving the kitchen to play out some frustration and excitement on her piano.

* * *

The next couple of days passed without much action at all really, Kelsi and Ryan exchanged shy smiles in the hall and Kelsi would hang out with Billie at lunch time. It was on Thursday that the problems arose. Thursday was the weekly rehearsal day for Sharpay and Ryan and Kelsi was always careful never to be late and today was no exception but the small composer wasn't the only one early. Kelsi had just sat down on her piano arranged her music and was about to play when she heard two voices coming towards the auditorium.

"Ryan, how many times do I have to tell you. You are not doing a jazz square." Sharpay told her brother as they entered the room.

"Fine." Ryan said defeated, as he crossed his arms and sulked into the room.

"Oh good, you're here" Sharpay said acknowledging Kelsi's presence, "well lets get started then" They took their spots on stage and Sharpay counted them in.

"5, 6, 7 8!"

Kelsi pressed her dainty fingers down on the keys to play but nothing came out. _She must have made a mistake_ she thought to herself and tried to play again, but still no noise.

"What are you doing, Neilson? Play!" Sharpay commanded, rolling her eyes.

"I—It's not working" Kelsi told her dumbly. Ryan looked at Kelsi, then to his sister and then back at Kelsi.

"What do you mean its not working?" Sharpay demanded, stalking over to the piano.

"The piano…it's not working, see" Kelsi explained as she tried to play Sharpay's song. Kelsi looked around at Ryan who looked back at her questioningly.

"Something must be wrong…" Kelsi said as she stood up lifting the lid of the piano up.

"Are those strings meant to be like that?" Sharpay asked the small girl, and Kelsi shook her head furiously.

"Someone's cut the strings!" she shrieked. By this time Ryan was over by the piano examining the frayed, curled up strings in the piano. Kelsi's eyes welled up with tears, why would someone do that?

"Lucky that I got you to record that practice CD then, aye" Sharpay said, her usual air of self-centrism overshadowing the needs of others.

Troy and Gabriella couldn't perform without a piano. She was killing two birds with one stone.

**

* * *

**

Thanks for reading :D Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

**Omg, guys I am so sorry! I know how long it's been since an update, but seriously, every time I sat down to write, I managed a sentence or two and then I couldn't write anymore! Less than 2 weeks until I can see HSM3 yayy!**

**Disclaimer: Not mine :[**

Kelsi rushed out of the room to find Ms Darbus who was very distressed to see the damage done to the schools only piano. Kelsi fought hard to contain her tears as Ryan wrapped an arm around her, telling her that it was going to be alright whilst receiving scornful looks from Sharpay. Ryan was no fool, he knew exactly who had done this but there was no evidence as of yet, but that didn't matter at the moment, what mattered was getting the piano fixed or replaced.

At first Ms Darbus was in disbelief, surely the piano couldn't be broken.

Kelsi slumped down at the piano bench, running her hands through her wavy brown hair. She was thinking of ways she could fix this _"Maybe I could bring my piano to school…no Mum would never let me…Maybe I could use a keyboard, no the sound's never the same…"_

"You alright, Kels?" Ryan asked, squeezing her shoulder. She looked up and fixed her glasses.

"Huh… oh um…yeah. What are we gonna do? I need this piano! What about Troy and Gabi? What about the show?"

"Kelsi, calm down" Ryan said with a reassuring smile, "we'll figure something out, I promise."

"I'll go and see Mr. Matsui now" Ms Darbus informed as she left the three teenagers in the music room with one broken piano.

"Mr. Matsui, the _one and only piano_ in this school is broken" Ms Darbus started, her words secretly meaning, 'why do you spend thousands of dollars on the sports department of this school yet little on the Music department', "And we have a very important talent competition coming up in two weeks and this piano is crucial to the success show." Mr. Matsui nodded, it wasn't a big secret that Mr. Matsui was an avid basketball fan, so his funding leaned a little to the sports side, but Ms. Darbus was always on his back to send some money in the way of the drama department.

"Can you _please _get this fixed or replaced?" she asked him, hoping that some of the school budget could for once be spent where it was most needed.

"Look, Ms Darbus" he began, shuffling the miniature basketball from hand to hand. "The computers in A2 need to be repaired, the library requested two thousand dollars worth of new books, I'm afraid we just don't have that kind of money at the moment, it will have to wait. I'm sorry." He apologized

"But can't those things wait?" She asked in her usual melodramatic voice, "we need this piano _now,_ for the talent show."

"I'm sorry, but this is a public school, we don't have vast amounts of money to throw around, it will have to go on the list, just like the others had to."

With this, Ms Darbus flicked her scarf across her shoulder and stormed out of the room.

She walked into the music room to see two very hopeful looking teenagers awaiting the verdict, somewhere along the line Sharpay must have left. Ms Darbus frowned and shook her head.

"I'm sorry" She said, "But it seems that our music equipment isn't a top priority for East High" she apologized sincerely. Kelsi's head drooped and Ryan put his arm across her shoulder. He knew that without the competition, he and Sharpay would win, but winning meant nothing to him any more, he felt himself falling more and more every day for the mousy composer and no prize could ever compensate for the feeling he got in his stomach when she smiled at him.

"So we can't do the show?" Kelsi asked her eyes downcast.

"I'm afraid not" Ms Darbus apologized once again, "I must get going, you two have keys. Make sure you lock up" Ms Darbus said as she left the music room.

"What are we gonna do?" Kelsi turned to see Ryan's blue eyes locked on hers and he smiled.

"Hey, you're a Wildcat! We'll work something out!" He tried to cheer her up; he knew in his head what he was going to do. Kelsi half smiled and stood up, placing her collection of sheet music into her blue shoulder bag.

"To take your mind off things, how about you and I got for a nice iced chocolate, with whipped cream and all the bells and whistles, on me?" He asked her, a hopeful smile playing on his lips.

"How can I refuse?" She smiled and threw her bag over her shoulder, leaving the music room hand in hand with Ryan Evans.

--

**A.N: O.K, I realize that I've taken for ever to put this up! Please forgive me? I'm so happy to see the amount of Ryelsi on FanFiction now, it's great!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: Consider it "Disclaimed"**

--

Ryan knew what he was doing, if the school wouldn't pay for a new piano, then he would find the money himself. He walked into the gym where basketball practice had just finished up.

"Yo, Evans what's up?" Asked a sweaty looking Chad Danforth. Ryan took his hat off and ran his hands through his blond hair.

"Um, can you just get everyone to meet me back here in twenty minutes? Girls included." He asked, his eyes pleading with Chad.

"Yeah sure what's wrong?" Chad asked, throwing Ryan the ball.

"Ah I'll explain everything, I just need everyone here" He said.

Chad nodded, "Alright, twenty minutes" He confirmed and left the room.

Ryan looked up as the rest of the Wildcats entered the gym.

"Everyone's here" Chad confirmed, "except for Kelsi…we couldn't find her, maybe she went home?" Chad explained.

"Oh no that's alright, actually this is about her" Ryan told them.

"What, is she ok?" Troy asked worriedly, Kelsi was like a little sister to most of the Wildcats, even though she was the same age as them, she was rather shorter than most of them.

"Don't worry, she's fine" he explained to the Wildcats.

"Well what's the problem then?" Jason asked.

"Well, the problem is the school's piano was destroyed" Ryan started, a few "What's" and "How's" were mumbled throughout the small group as Ryan continued, "Someone cut the strings and now it wont play, I think I have an idea of who might have done it, but there's no evidence but I do know that a certain blonde actress may have wanted revenge" He told the group and realization swept across their faces, only to be replaced with anger.

"Miss Darbus asked Mr. Matsui to get it replaced, but apparently that's not of high priority on the schools funding list, so I was thinking maybe we could do something to raise enough money to maybe buy a new one?" he asked hopefully, looking around the group of teenagers. The Wildcats erupted into chatter containing, "Of course!" "Sure!" and other confirmations.

"Of course we'll help Kelsi!" Martha exclaimed on account of the group, "But what should we do?" she asked.

"Well we could run a basketball clinic for kids?" Chad suggested and the boys on the basketball team nodded in agreement.

"What about a bake sale? Classic yet conventional!" Gabriella asked and some more confirmations echoed throughout the group.

"I can get my dad to put some money towards it too…" Ryan suggested, unlike his sister he wasn't one who liked to flaunt his wealth, but it was to help out Kelsi so it wasn't really flaunting.

"Good idea!" Troy said, "We can get her friend Billie to help out too!"

The Wildcats continued to plan out how they would raise the money for a new piano before the talent show.

--

Billie sat on Kelsi's bed flipping through an old photo album. "Aw! You're so cute Kelsi!" she exclaimed, pointing to a picture of a five year old Kelsi cuddling a ginger cat. Kelsi just laughed and lied down next to Billie on her bed.

"So do they know who broke the piano?" Billie asked.

"No, but I have my suspicions…" Kelsi told Billie.

"Sharpay." Billie said, and she was spot on.

"Yeah, I mean I know she doesn't like me but why do something like that? Especially if she could get caught, it doesn't seem worth it." Kelsi said, looking at the ceiling.

"Mm I know, argh that girl frustrates me!" Billie exclaimed, slamming the photo album shut. "You're going to do something about this" She told Kelsi.

"I am?" Kelsi asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"You are." Billie confirmed.

--

**Thanks for reading! If anyone has any suggestions of what they should do to raise money, let me know! Once again, thanks for reading, you guys are amazing!**


End file.
